


A Discussion of the Past and the Future

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Royai - Freeform, edwin - Freeform, rating due to conversations in the story, talks of young Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Ed visits Ishval and asks Roy, of all people, for advice on a certain topic. During their conversation, the past is brought up.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye
Series: Victory [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Kudos: 36





	A Discussion of the Past and the Future

Roy and Riza looked up from the food stand they were shopping at, and saw Edward and Winry waving at them. Winry quickly shoved her day bag into Ed’s arms, rushing towards them.

“It’s so great to see you!” She squealed, throwing her arms around Riza.

““Hello _Colonel Bastard_!” Ed smirked, walking up to them.

“Two things, _Fullmetal_. One, it’s _General_ now. Two, watch your utterly foul language in front of my daughter.” Roy hissed, pointing to an eighteen month old Sophia clutching his pant leg, looking up at Edward with wide black eyes.

“I’m not Fullmetal, anymore. Butthead.” Ed smirked.

“Mama?” Sophia pipped up, turning to face Riza.

“Yes, baby?” Riza cooed.

“What’s a bastard?” She asked.

As soon as she asked that, Roy saw red. And Edward saw his life flash before his eyes.

“Uh oh.” Ed squeaked, turning to run away.

 _ **”GET BACK HERE FULLMETAL! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU’LL BE BACK TO BEING FOUR FEET TALL, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SHRIMP!”**_ Roy screamed, chasing after Edward.

Winry and Riza watched as Edward ran for his life from an angry Roy. They looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

“ _Men._ ” they scoffed.

* * *

After they’d calmed down, Roy and Ed sat on a bench, each with a bottle of water, watching Winry and Riza chitchat, the younger blonde playing with Sophia.

“Sorry I called you a _bastard_ in front of you and Miss. Riza’s kid. Wouldn’t have done it if I knew she was there.” Ed apologized genuinely.

“It’s fine. Honestly, me and Riza have said worse in front of her. Hell, her first word was the F bomb.” Roy sighed.

“Seriously? Who’d she hear it from?”

“Her _mother_.” Roy smirked, taking a swig of his bottle of water.

Edward laughed out loud, drinking his own water. 

“Okay, I gotta ask you something. And I want a serious answer from you. As a man with... _experience_.” Ed said, turning to face him.

“Experience in what?”

“Being…… _romantic_ with a woman...”

“Oh.” Roy said simply.

“Sexually.”

“ _Ohh._ ”

“Yeah... I mean- I’m not asking for any _tips_ , just-

“Ed-“

“Is it gonna be awkward? Because I’ve heard from guys around Resembool that it’s great and all that-“

“Ed-“

“And it hasn’t happened yet, but I don’t want to ruin anything with Win-“

“Edward!” Roy cried.

“Yeah?”

“It is gonna be awkward. That’s a guarantee. How awkward determines on how experienced the girl is. Any guy that says otherwise is a _liar. My_ first time was _awkward as hell_ , and I grew up in a _brothel_.” Roy told him, taking a sip of his water.

“.... You _do_ know what a brothel is, yes?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t _that_ sheltered once I became a State Alchemist.” 

“So who was... your...?” Ed asked, trailing off.

“My Alchemy teacher’s daughter.” Roy said. Unknown to Edward, he was looking right at her and the daughter they now shared.

“Really?” Ed asked, surprised. “I figured you were self taught.” He admitted.

“Nope. Despite popular belief from most people, I did _not_ pull the concept of Flame Alchemy out of my own ass. She was my kiss, too.” 

“Huh. How’d it turn out?” Ed asked.

“The kiss? She punched me in the mouth. Busted my bottom lip open, too. If they get really chapped, you can actually see where the split happened. Had to tell her Dad I tripped over a rock like a _dumbass_.” Roy smirked.

“Damn.” Ed cackled.

“So what was she like?”

“She was... interesting. Shy, timid- but could gut and process a deer in under an hour. Most _horrifying_ I’d ever seen before enlisting.” 

“And your Teacher?”

“A mean old bastard, and I’m _not_ sorry that he’s dead.” Roy said, fighting off his anger.

 _Any and all_ respect he had for Berthold Hawkeye died the exact second he saw a sixteen year old Riza Hawkeye’s back and the tattoo covering it.

“Wow. What’d he do?” Ed asked.

“He was a shit father, couldn’t even _pretend_ to give half a damn about his daughter, and I didn’t realize how bad he was until after he had died, shortly after I graduated from the academy.” Roy huffed.

“.... What’d he do?”

“Think _Shou Tucker_ except what he did didn’t kill his daughter.” Roy stayed truthfully.

Ed looked at the man in utter horror. Nina Tucker was, and always would be, a heart wrenching topic for him and Al. They would never forgive themselves for being unable to save her.

“So that case... hit a little close to home?” Ed asked.

“Yeah.” Roy frowned, looking down at his feet.

After seeing Riza’s back, he had always regretted not convincing Riza to stay with his Aunt and sisters while he was at the Academy. Only to learn during the war, that she’d been given the tattoo when he went to the funeral of one of his sister’s, just a few months before Berthold had thrown him out of the house.

“So do you still keep in touch?”

“Not often. Last I heard she was a teacher out West. Married with a kid, too. But that was... four years ago? Who knows what or where she is now?” Roy said, lying out of his ass about Riza and where she was and what she was doing with her life.

His fib was what he imagined Riza’s life would’ve been like, had he not convinced her, albeit _unintentionally_ , to enlist in the military. She’d be _happy_ , living a normal life, without the guilt of war on her shoulders.

Even if it meant he didn’t have her and Sophia in his life.

“Is what her dad did to her... _obvious_?” 

“Nah, it can easily be covered up. Won’t know it unless she shows it to you.” Roy told him.

“That sucks.” Ed frowned.

“Yeah. One positive thing about him, though.” Roy admitted.

“What’s that?”

“He taught me how _not_ to be a dad.“ Roy said.

And that, was the only positive thing about Berthold Hawkeye that Roy could say.

“So it’s really gonna be awkward?” Ed asked, going back to their original subject of conversation.

“Yep. But as long as you’re both ready and willing, that’s all that matters. Because if the girl isn’t willing, then that’s _rape_ , and if you do _that_ , then me and Riza will fucking _kill_ you.” Roy warned him.

Edward gulped, eyes wide with fear.

“Not if Winry or my teacher don’t beat y’all to it.” He admitted.


End file.
